Cuffs
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Vlad wants to play with the fangcuffs and, well, Bertrand *did* betray him... Slash. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**M rated, in case you've got this far without noticing. Slash.**

**So I'm not sure if it makes me feel more or less sleazy that I wasn't planning to post this... You can blame redrachxo for it making it to the internet. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Hoo boy is that show not mine.**

Bertrand shivered as the fangcuffs clicked into place around his wrists, Vlad tugging at the chain to make sure they held. He flexed his fingers; the cuffs were tight, but not uncomfortably so. He supposed he should be thankful for small mercies. Still, he was sitting on a chair, hands cuffed behind his back, and his powers were neutralised. Oh, and now Vlad was locking his ankles to the legs of the chair with ordinary handcuffs.

He had expected this, if he was honest, when he had disobeyed Vlad's orders. He'd expected it when he kidnapped Erin, and honestly it was just a surprise that it had taken this long for Vlad to decide he needed restraining. He wondered what his punishment would be.

The Chosen One circled him slowly, trailing a finger along his jawline as he went, lifting Bertrand's chin as he passed behind him so that he was forced to tilt his head right backwards, exposing his throat. Vlad chuckled darkly and moved to stand in front of his captive.  
"You really do have neck issues, don't you Bertrand?" His tutor closed his eyes for a moment, fighting down the fear before defiantly shaking his head. "Let's see what you _do _want me touching."

Bertrand did his best not to struggle against the cuffs as Vlad carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the fabric away to expose his chest. It was scarred, Bertrand knew, from years of battles and being used as a human – well, vampire – shield. Still, there wasn't the faintest hint of revulsion on Vlad's face as he ran his hands over the damaged skin and toned muscles, and Bertrand had to bite back his hiss of pleasure.  
"Mm, not bad. But not why we're here, would you agree, Bertrand?"

Before he could reply, Vlad's hands were working at the fastening of his trousers, pushing aside every layer of fabric between the Chosen One and what he sought. As his hand wrapped around his tutor's sensitive flesh, Bertrand writhed helplessly against the cuffs, a tiny whimper escaping him.  
"Oh, Bertrand, what did we say about noise? Noise gets you in trouble. It could get you bitten." Vlad's tone was all concern, like a cat warning a mouse about getting its tail caught in its claws… and then he smirked. "And trust me, you don't want my fangs involved right now." Then he lowered his head into Bertrand's lap and began to work on making his tutor see stars.

Bertrand pressed his lips tightly together, his entire body shaking with the effort of not crying out. He didn't want Vlad to stop, he didn't want to break the rules… he strained and squirmed, hips rocking restlessly, until Vlad made a brief noise of alarm that stopped him in his tracks. He clenched his fists, but remaining still _and_ quiet while Vlad was doing such deliciously, sinfully pleasurable things to him turned out to be too much to ask, even of someone with Bertrand's strong willpower.  
"Vlad, oh blood, oh fog-" Vlad looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, but he didn't stop, and Bertrand could feel himself losing control, losing his grip on everything. He didn't know where he was right now, he didn't know the year or what vintage they'd drank at dinner last night, he couldn't tell you his hopes, his ambitions, even his fears were melting away…  
"Fog, Vlad, bite me." Vlad pulled back, surprised, and Bertrand made a low keening sound of need. "Please, Vlad, fog-"  
"Are you sure?" The Chosen One peered up at him doubtfully.  
"You want to, I'm chained up, what better chance will you get just oh blood please-"

Vlad stood, straddled his tutor, sank his fangs into his neck without further ado. Bertrand thrashed against the chains, too many sensations coursing through him all at once. Vlad's arm came round to cradle his tutor's head as he arched his body backwards, giving Vlad better access to his neck, and the Chosen One's other hand slipped down to continue what he'd started earlier. Bertrand moaned and writhed and gritted his teeth, but Vlad was determined to bring him over the edge and it wasn't going to take much more. The younger vampire pulled away from his neck, swiping his tongue over the marks he'd left, and murmured into his tutor's ear.  
"Isn't it about time you came screaming my name?" Bertrand's body convulsed, he couldn't control it, and that terrified him more than he'd like to admit but it felt so _good_.  
"Vlad-" The boy picked up on the note of fear in the whimper and leant in close, whispering reassuring nothings as his hand continued to move. "Vlad, _Vlad!_" He went to pieces, dimly aware of Vlad's lips caressing his neck again, of his movements slowing, of the cuffs being undone.

He slumped in the chair, recovering, and the Chosen One moved to murmur in his ear.  
"Good boy. But you've ruined my clothes." Bertrand opened his eyes to see that the boy had a point. He was on the verge of apologising when he had a better idea. His voice was barely more than a growl as he spoke, hardly believing his daring.  
"Then take them off."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even know why I'm posting this now, it's been sat on a server since pretty soon after the previous chapter went up... again, PWP. Continues directly from the previous bit.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, though equally I don't think you'll be seeing this on the telly any time soon.**

Vlad wasn't sure why he was following his tutor's orders as he fumbled with his clothing, shrugging out of his shirt and pulling his t-shirt carefully over his head. Bertrand reached out to help with his trousers, meeting his eyes in a silent request for permission, and he nodded, allowing himself to be stripped. Absent-mindedly licking his finger, he glanced down to find Bertrand's eyes locked onto the gesture, and made a bigger show of sucking each of his fingers clean. The vampire who'd messed them up in the first place stared up at him from the chair, tongue flickering out to moisten his own lips.

"Well?" He spoke with a confidence he didn't feel. "I assume you had a reason for that." Bertrand was just looking up at him, and he'd never felt so exposed, standing completely naked in his room with his door locked and his tutor's eyes roaming over him. The same tutor he'd just chained up and brought to the edge of insanity, the tutor he'd just _bitten_. He wouldn't blame him if he wanted revenge.

Instead, though, Bertrand was sliding from the chair, dropping to his knees in front of him, ignoring the way his own shirt was hanging off him as he met Vlad's eyes.  
"You're stunning." The words seemed to fall of their own volition – certainly it didn't seem as if Bertrand had meant to say them. "I'm not worthy to look at you." Still, he wasn't looking away, as if his eyes were literally caught on Vlad's body. A body, Vlad was uncomfortably aware, which was responding quite inappropriately to Bertrand's submission.

"You can do so much more than look." He didn't know where that had come from, but his tone practically oozed power and seduction. Bertrand had no chance of resisting, even if he'd wanted to, which didn't seem to be the case. His hands moved up as if some invisible puppeteer was controlling them to run tentative thumbs over Vlad's hipbones, and the Chosen One had to take a moment to replay his words in his head, to make sure he hadn't ordered him to touch him. No, this was all Bertrand, caressing his sensitive skin of his own accord.

That meant it was also Bertrand's idea to lean in and press a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh, making him twitch in anticipation, and then to keep kissing. Vlad found himself stumbling backwards, but when Bertrand made as if to apologise he crooked his finger and his tutor followed him across the room, still on his knees. Vlad leant back against the cool surface of a wall and nodded for Bertrand to continue. He'd expected more kissing, but his tutor's tongue seemed to have other ideas, licking and curling around him until the older vampire finally took him into his mouth.

Vlad didn't care how loud his groan of pleasure was as Bertrand's lips closed around him; he tangled a hand into Bertrand's hair to keep him where he was, doing what he was doing. He could barely focus; he knew Bertrand's hands were running over his hips again, stroking softly, but it only added to the sensation he was experiencing elsewhere. He could feel his legs turning to jelly; indeed, his knees gave way a little beneath him and Bertrand pulled back, looking concerned.  
"Oh _fog_, no, please… don't stop." His tutor looked at him doubtfully before a sudden decisive expression crossed his face.  
"Come here." Within seconds, he had Vlad's legs over his shoulders, his hands cupping gently underneath him so that he was supported against the wall. "Alright?" Vlad nodded – he felt safe enough – and Bertrand set to work again.

It felt as if he was flying, and he didn't think that could entirely be blamed on the fact that no part of him was currently touching the ground. Bertrand was _strong_, he had time to think before the pleasure took over his brain entirely. Then all his thoughts became _want _and _more _and _yes _and a thousand other little breathless noises that ran into each other and spilled from his lips. Bertrand didn't stop as Vlad clutched at his head again; he didn't even protest when Vlad began rocking his hips and forcing the older vampire to take him deeper and deeper. It couldn't be comfortable, but Vlad couldn't help himself from pulling Bertrand's head closer, using him brutally as he neared his climax.

It seemed only fair to warn him, to let go of his hair so that he could pull back, finish the job with a skilful hand instead.  
"Bertrand, mmm gonna-" His tutor looked up at him with a devilish expression that told Vlad he knew exactly how that sentence ended and he wasn't planning to stop. The sight of him gazing up at him like that, so openly submissive, so _adoring_, so _Vlad's_, was too much to take. He threw his head back and howled his release, Bertrand struggling to swallow around him before finally, as Vlad's body ceased its spasms, moving his head back and lowering him carefully to the floor.

Vlad lay on his back, smiling lazily, and pulled Bertrand down to lie beside him. Bertrand was smirking, apparently oblivious to the drop of liquid just below his lower lip. Vlad leant in to kiss the expression away, relishing the way their tastes mingled on his tongue.  
"You might be right, you know." Bertrand raised an eyebrow and dared to wrap an arm around his student.  
"I might. What about, exactly?" Vlad closed his eyes, content with the world and his place in it.  
"I _could _get used to you kneeling before me." He felt Bertrand drop a feather-light kiss onto his forehead.  
"And you're right. Sometimes I _do _need reminding who's in charge."

Vlad caught him in his arms, pulled him on top of him, too spent to move any further, and kissed him again.  
"I'll make sure you know."


End file.
